Imagined
by rocks at my window
Summary: A series of Kick head canons based on episode plots/titles. Jack/Kim
1. 1: Green, Blue and Red

**Hi guys... So, I'm back from my short hiatus. I've kinda been off FFn, huh?**

**This is my new FF, Imagined. Basically it's a series of head canons I get when I read new episode plots, or even the title. When S2 finishes, well, it'll probably just become a series of random, made-up scenarios. This is what I think should happen in New Jack City. The plot is up - promo and clip, too, so of you haven't heard about it, go do some searching. Try the Kickin' It Wiki. **

**This is told in Jack's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. **

I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Quitting the Bobby Wasabi Dojo not only caused me a close-knit group of friends, but it also landed me dojo-less. Unless of course...

My plan isn't full-proof. I should've thought this through. But it may work.

I just can't stand Carson. From his jet black ponytail (what's up with that?) to his feet, slapping against the mats as he performs a series of moves I can easily do in my sleep.

I wonder how everyone's doing. I know it's only been a day, but... Has Milton lost just a shred of confidence, with no one to encourage him? Has Jerry been missing his best bud? Has Eddie been doing okay without that small, yet valuable five minutes of extra training from me? Is Rudy sobbing in despair in his office, watching a Bobby Wasabi movie in the hope of cheering himself up? How about Kim? I wonder most about her.

Carson's signs towards Kim were unmistakable. He obviously likes her. He's been flirting with her ever since he stepped foot into the dojo. I wonder if Kim feels the same way. I wonder what's going in her head. I wonder why I care. I think I already know, but things like this are like bad news - it takes a while to sink in until you finally decide it's real.

I cannot resist - I sneak up towards the dojo, peering inside. I already miss the slightly-shabby equipment and moldy mats. I crane my neck, only my eyes protruding out from behind the glass door. I squint.

I see everything going on as per normal. In fact, possibly better. I blink in surprise, taking in the unbelievable image of Milton's scrunched up face of concentration, his gangly arms hitting the punching dummy with rare confidence and aggressiveness; Jerry laughing and busting his best moves as his surrounding friends chortle; Eddie perfecting that move he's been trying to learn for ages; Rudy on the phone, looking like he's never been happier.

My eyes catch sight of the female blonde and raven-haired boy chatting in a corner. Kim throws her head back laughing, like a little kid. She lets out a snort. Why isn't Carson practicing? The competition's like a looming black cloud, threatening ordeal for those who aren't prepared for it. And what could they possibly be talking about? What could possibly be so hilarious?

I then find myself staring at the pair encircling their arms around each other. I cringe as Kim giggles in Carson's shoulder after he mutters something into her ear. A certain emotion begins bubbling up inside of me, like a toxic brew, added ingredients only increasing the level of deadliness. I feel green.

I thought everyone would be upset about my departure. I pictured a different scene - half-hearted performances and depressed states. Apparently I thought wrong. Apparently I never meant that much to them. And now that I've left, it'll only make things worse.

A separate feeling washes over me like oil over water. Depriving me of oxygen - almost making it hard to live with such a belief. I feel blue. After all that I've done for them...

That's when it's like I've taken a blow to the heart; like I've suddenly been struck by lightning, sending electricity throughout my body. Crackling hot sparks burst into orange flames, licking and swallowing all positive emotions. This is a different emotion. I feel red.

That's when I make up my mind and stalk off in the direction of the Black Dragon.

**DONE. As strange as it probably sounds, I'm proud of this. Really. I don't know why. **

**As Swifties can probably tell, I was listening to Begin Again when I wrote this. I included a line from the song. See if you can spot it. **

**I don't own Begin Again though. Just clearing that up. **

**Review? :)**

**x Sienna**


	2. 2: Lack of Professionalism

**Back with 'Imagined'!**

**This chapter is suppose to take place during the upcoming episode, 'Karate Games'. As much as I hate to think it, I think Jack + Kim kiss = _nada_.**

**Disney's too cruel. And you heard the director, "BRING ON THE STUNT LIPS!"**

**So…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. And… well, neither do I own Hunger Games. I reference it a lot.**

Vincent Olson walks up to us, flashing his pearly-whites like he brings exciting news. He's been doing it for the past week, and so far, no exciting news. This movie-making experience has been complete crap.

I've been roped around a tree, shot down a muddy path, smeared with _actual_ dirt in places I don't even want to talk about, and chased by a couple of ferocious dogs.

I am _not_ in the mood for anymore stupid stunts. And it's _not_ the PMS talking.

"Jack, Kim, this is a _big scene_. It's super special and super sentimental," Vincent gushes, his hands gesticulating wildly.

"Then… why's it taking place in this forest? Where all the other scenes take place?" Jack questions, confused.

"That's because this time, there's _zero_ adventure and _zero_ action!" Vincent trills. "Guess what we're doing!"

He's like some sort of fangirling schoolgirl. Creepy.

When he fails to incite a reaction from either of us, he 'caves to the pressure of our eagerness' and screams, "IT'S THE BIG KISS SCENE!"

"WHAT?!"

I have to _kiss Jack_?

I _really_ hate this movie. Though 'hate' mayn't be a strong enough word.

Yes, I may have feelings for Jack. But _kissing_ him in a movie is something I would never ever do. If I were to kiss Jack, it would be _real_. I wouldn't be playing Katherine Evergreen and Jack wouldn't be playing Percy Lark. It would be Kim Crawford kissing Jack Brewer.

Now to have us kiss in a movie? That's just awkward. Not to mention the bubbling emotions.

"No, I _refuse_ to kiss Jack," I respond firmly, plopping myself onto the director's chair. "It just won't be right."

"You're telling me you guys didn't expect this?" Vincent asked in confusion. "I mean, you guys _did_ get the scripts and all."

"There was NOTHING about a kiss!" Jack retorts.

"Oh," Vincent said, smiling sheepishly. "I suppose we forgot to give you the updated scripts, where you guys merely hugged and _nearly_ kissed."

Jack and I groan.

Vincent then gives us the revised scripts, allowing us to have a few minutes to memorize it. The conversation Percy and Katherine have before they kiss, let's just say, isn't exactly platonic.

"Vincent, I refuse to -"

"PLACES EVERYONE! CAMERAS ROLLING, MICROPHONE ON, YOU TWO KNOW WHAT TO DO?"

"No, Vincent, we -"

"And, ACTION!"

Jack touches my arm lightly as the camera shoots the first part of the scene, where Jack and I don't come in yet. I flinch at his touch, though I'm not saying I don't enjoy it.

"Kim, just go with it. It's not Kim kissing Jack. It's Katherine kissing Percy. Think of it that way," he says.

How could he _possibly_ be cool with this?

But I nod anyway.

As we rush over to take our places at opposite sides of the clearing, Jack then whispers abnormally loudly to me, "Oh, and Kim? _Do not_ mess up on purpose."

The camera zooms over to us.

_No messing up on purpose._

I sigh, and upon Vincent's cue, dash forward (huffing and puffing, completely exhausted yet relieved, as said in the script) and throw my arms around Jack (weakly, yet still completely relieved, as said in the script).

"Percy, you're okay!" I gasp. _This is stupid._

"Kat, you… you're forehead, there's a gash…" Jack stares at my forehead, which feels a little weird. _Good lord_.

"You're hurt," Jack mutters. _You don't say?_

"Come on, Kat, I'll clear it right up for you." Jack reaches into the red backpack his character's carrying, which is actually completely empty. The only things in it are balls of crumpled paper (for 'volume') and the tub of moisturizer he's suppose to smear on my forehead (it's suppose to look like medication).

"Where'd you get that?" I ask breathlessly as Jack fishes the tub out of his bag.

"Sponsors," Jack responds with a bitter grin. "Daymitch and his persuading skills."

I smile. _Crap, it's coming_.

Jack digs into the moisturizer with two fingers before smearing the cream over the 'gash' on my face. I tingle at his touch and try ignoring the feeling and focusing on what's coming up.

"There we go…" Jack says when he's done. He shoulders the backpack. "We should probably get a move on. Change location, or Clover may find us and try throwing a knife at you again."

_Here we go_.

"Percy, wait, before we do…" I reach out and grab Jack's arm, pulling 'Percy' (_it's Percy, not Jack; Percy, not Jack_) back.

"In case we die out there, I have to tell you something," I say. _Kill me now_.

_No, that's not my line_.

"I…" I'm supposedly struggling to find the words when suddenly, the scene doesn't seem so fake anymore. It's almost real.

Am I _connecting_ with a fictional character? God no.

"I…" I manage again.

And then Jack - it's _Percy_, not Jack - steps forward, grabbing my hand - _Oh my god Jack is holding my hand. This is so wrong_.

"Katherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I have to say, it's excellent scripting in that last part.

And then… Jack - no, Percy - is leaning in, Jack's - no, Percy's - deep, chocolate-brown eyes getting closer and closer, the pair of orbs meeting my hazel eyes as our lips are just an inch apart…

Overcome with nerves, I step back. Jack stares at me, his expression mixed.

"CUT!" Vincent yells. He stomps right up to us. "Listen Kimmy, awesome acting in that last part, but seriously? Have the guts to kiss the guy - okay places everyone, starting from the leaning in bit - AND ACTION!"

Man, this guy sure is Mr. Efficient.

And then it's happening all over again, with Jack leaning in - no, it's Percy - and his lips getting closer and closer…

Once again, I retreat.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. "I can't… this just isn't right."

We repeat the scene.

I retreat.

Repeat, retreat. Repeat, retreat. It became almost a routine. After the fifteenth attempt, everyone's growing tired.

And I retreat again.

Vincent rolls his eyes, muttering something about 'lack of professionalism'. Eventually, he snaps his fingers. "BRING ON THE STUNT LIPS!"

_Stunt lips?_

Jack voices my exact thoughts. Speaking of Jack, he looked disappointed, come to think of it. _Disappointed_. Does that mean anything?

Heck no. He's just annoyed by his _friend's_ 'lack of professionalism'.

"Stunt lips are lips on sticks which we film up close, so it's like you guys are kissing, but you're _not_," Vincent explains, almost like it's the millionth time he's gone over this. "CAMERA'S ROLLING, MICROPHONE ON, AND ACTION!"

And as a couple of stagehands hold sticks attached to lips (which are, uh, _touching_), I can't help but feel completely deflated from the epic fail.

_Curse me and my lack of professionalism._

**DONE! **

**I'M SO PUMPED FOR KARATE GAMES, OH YEAH…**

**In case any of you are lost…**

**Kim Crawford = Katherine Evergreen. (parody of Katniss Everdeen)**

**Jack Brewer = Percy Lark (parody of Peeta Mellark)**

**Random actress = Clover (parody of the knife-throwing Career Clove)**

**Random actor = Daymitch (parody of Haymitch)**

**-Sienna**

**PS: REVIEW!**


End file.
